Haven't Seen You In A While
by FormerRussianQueen
Summary: Okay this is a rewrite...Rose was taken instead of Dimitri i know this has been done before there's a twist she was pregnant and Nathan blond strigoi held her captive she finally out and in Russia will her and Dimitri meet again Give it a try first fanfic tell me your opinion
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so im rewriting this story i did write it but i lost my pasword its gonna be the same general idea but im gonnachange it up a bit so enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Black that's all i see i don't remember who i am half the time all i remember me and my daughter have been here for the past 4 years. I was taken in the caves on the rescue mission i went back in for Dimitri and i got taken instead. Now I'm stuck in this hell hole trying to find my way out and escape.

Flashback:

NOOOOOOOO!

I scream as a run back in for Dimitri as I'm running i push the blonde strigoi off of Dimitri and grab my stake as its about to plunge it through his heart i am hit behind me.

When i come to i can't move i feel nauseous i realize I'm strapped to a chair my hands and feet are tied to each of the legs. The blonde strigoi is in the corner smirking as he strolls up to me.

"Well look who's finally up" he says

"Go to hell" i spat he puts his hand on my stomach and begins to squeeze i feel excruciating pain

"Stop it" he smiles drops his hand and says

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby now would we?"

"What are you talking about i only ever slept with a damphir" i ask confused.

"But you're not any damphir your shadow kissed which no one knows what full affect being shadow kissed has on the body.

"Now you're going to listen to me or your baby will be dead before i snap my fingers got it"

End flashback:

I had no choice into listening to everything i was told from serving him to being his personal blood whore. He would rape me and make me suffer but I always pictured Dimitri and it gave me the hope i needed.

When I had my daughter I named her Lily Dessa Belikov Hathaway she has my attitude when she want but has her father's shyness and quietness she has my type of hair but his color and his eyes the eyes I miss so much just looking into those eyes make me want to see Dimitri, Lisa, Christian, Eddie hell I even miss Adrian.

"Look Nathan she needs to go to school with real people you can't have her locked in this place forever she's already asking questions"

"Okay she can go to school on one condition"

This is what I feared...

"strip and get on the bed"

This is what I hate "c'mon can't I do anything else"

"NO! "he throws me on the bed

A little graphic here: (M Rated)

I move up the bed and he pulls on top of me

"Okay rose ride me" he smiles sexually he think doing this will make me loving riding with him fat chance

I lower on to his poor excuse of a cock and move up and down to quickly get him of

Not long hes cumming ugh I absolutely hate this it makes me feel so dirty

End:

"Good girl" he says as I am getting dressed

Hes turned around and i find a knifand i dedided it was now or never i attack his neck ripping through tissue veins and bone and soon enough hes laying lifeless on the floor

I go back to our room and start packing with excitement Lily comes running in I tell her the news and she squeals with excitement when the packing's all done I go to the garage and grabs his car and all of his money in the safe he had in there and were off I dont know where we are but It's beautiful and open space everywhere I go towards a motel for until we find a home.

we go house hunting and when we get there it's small i tell the sales lady well take it and I grab Lily and wake her up and bring her upstairs and put her to bed in her bed.

The house is fully stocked with furniture

I get to the car grab what we have put them in our rooms and and call and have the rest of our stuff to be delivered tomorrow. I go to my room for some much needed sleep like usual I dreamed of Dimitri

Then suddenly I was swept into a dream walk dream only person came to mind Adrian usually Nathan kept him out of my dream don't ask me how he just did

"Little Dhampir id that you?"

"Yes Adrian it's me"

"I thought you were dead"

"No I'm not look Adrian I can't do this don't tell anyone I'm alive it's best for everyone"

"everyone no its not do you realize what you being dead did to Belikov he quit his job to look for you and he's now with some moray who guilted him into dating him"

A pain of jealousy swept over me

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes Adrian I do the memories with him are what kept me going and Lil-"I quickly cut myself off but Adrian wasn't dumb he caught on

"Who?"

"Don't lie to me rose" oh the first name

"Lily my daughter"

"How could you I thought you loved him how could you sleep with someone moroi"

"I DIDN'T god Adrian I was locked in a house for four years how could I sleep with anyone I only ever slept with Dimitri hes the father don't ask me how he just is okay"

"wow little dhamir what do you mean was"

"Today i killed him "

"Wow good job little damphir, That's great little dhampir you can come home now"

"I'm sorry I can't Lily is my life now I don't want anything to do with that world"

"Okay I understand Rose keep in touch is all I ask bye little dhampir your waking up"

I woke up to a pounding on the door I answer it to find a short moroi at the door with gray eyes super pale was a little plump lucky for me I kept up with my training as Nathan had a built in gym. Her hair was straight and cut into a bob she has a nice smile she other than a little chunky pretty she was maybe a six were I was a fifteen compared to her I still look hot as ever if so more.

She's holding a casserole dish holds it out and says" welcome to the neighborhood"

"Thanks?"

"Rachel Montgomery"

"Hi Rachel i-"

I get cut off by my angel of a daughter running down the steps swerving around and stand in front of me crosses he arms and says "who are you"

"I'm Rachel sweetie what your name?"

"I'm Lily state your purpose" got to love her having my attitude boy is she smart for and almost five year old kid.

"I'm welcoming you to the neighborhood and inviting you to a barbecue at my boyfriend's family's house

She has a boyfriend huh what kind of poor sucker would date her

"I'm actually on my way there you want to come"

"Sure we'd love to just let us get changed" I put Lily in jean and a shirt that says my mom kicks ass on it and converse

I put on a red V-neck t-shirt that outlines my curves and black skinny jeans and converse I love converse

We both leave our hair down in our natural

We go outside and her sequels I already hate her

"Don't you look cute she says in baby talk to Lily" Demetria just gives her a dirty look

"Are you sure she should wear a shirt that says the A word"

"Yes I was saying worst things than her and she is my daughter don't tell me how to dress her"

"Okay then let's go"

We get to a house that is three stories high we walk up a stairs and up to the front door and rings the doorbell.

**Alright first chapter complete let me know what you think of the new version of the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys chapter two**

Waiting with Rachel was the worst fifteen seconds of my life she was humming some fucking retarded Miley Cyrus song (if you like her sry I can't stand her). Lily was on my hip glaring at her someone opened the door finally It was a women in her late forties she was pretty strong features but with a soft undertone to them and her soft eyes light brown hair with a little gray in it barely noticeable and she was tall about like two inches taller than my five seven height definitely taller than Rachel who barely reached five three

"Olena" she screeched hmm no one told me this was a pig roast I guess they just killed it

Olena looked reluclent like she doesn't want her here haha her boyfriend's mom hates her

"Olena this is my friend Rose" friend when hell freezes over

Olena smiles a bright welcoming smile "hello Rose nice to meet you"

"I'm sorry for the intrugen Rachel kind of invited me I'm new into town so I really don't know anyone"

"Nonsense your welcome don't just stand there come inside and meet everyone"

(okay I don't feel like describing all of him family just imagine girl versions of Dimitri)

I loved all of her boyfriend's family they were all really nice Lily went off to play with her Sonya's kids who is her age and Rachel left me to go find her boyfriend thank god I don't think I could deal with that fucking cow anymore I don't know how that poor bastard deals with her.

"Rose" I turn around to see Viktoria

"Hey Viktoria" is say smiling

"So I hear your friends with Rachel"

I start laughing then I look over at her to see she has one eyebrow raised damn I want to be able to do that "oh you were serious I ain't her friend I hate the bitch she's fucking annoying with her high squeaky voice"

"That makes two of us why are you here" she asks curious

"I'm new and she was welcoming me two the town and I couldn't really say no as she practically dragged me here with my daughter"

"The girl playing with Zoya is your I love her shirt"

"Ya me two that's why I bought it hey does Rachel swear"

"No why"

"Ugh she questioned me on my daughters clothing choice and she says is it a good idea to have her wear something that has the A word on it"

She started laughing that's her for you she thinks she can put on this good girl act for my brother when she's a royal bitch even my mom hates her and that's saying something he can do so much better"

"Rosie" says Rachel

"Look her don't call me Rosie last person that said that let's just say he was never found" I say in my most threatening voice

She looks scared and shudders "I….i….ugh…. y...ya…..under…..s…stoo…..d"

"Good well what do you want"

"Um well your daughter started a fight with Michael one of the other kids"

I follow her to see my daughter pinning that kid mommy's so proud

I just lean against the wall and smirk as I watch her mother yelling at my daughter I get a better look at the kid he's moroi figures he's skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes his mother is the same she marches over to me

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"No" I say casually

"Why not" she shrieks

"Because it takes a lot to piss Lily off and she can handle herself your son shouldn't have pissed her off"

"How can you teach your child to act like that you stupid blood whore" I hear everyone gasp oh that's it this bitch is going down

I pull my hand back and sock her in the nose and here I satisfying crunch and keep punch her everywhere until I'm satisfied

"Next time don't call me that bitch don't mess with me you self-conceded biased moroi"

I get up and take a good look at her she got a good amount of blood on her along with her son

"C'mon Lily lets go" she follows me out of the yard and the house and arrive at my house

After I get Lily to bed there's a knock at the door and there is an angry looking Rachel oh great more Rachel

"What the hell Rose why would you do that to Amy"

"Who?"

"The girl you sent to the hospital"

"I stuck her in the hospital Score" I say as I punch the air

"Why would you do that?"

"She deserved it okay so back off" I say as I get in her face well look down at her cause she like a foot shorter than me

"Look stay away from his family and him" she said as she attempted to scare me

"You don't scare me and I haven't even meet him so back off me you don want to fuck with me you fucking twat"

She glares and pushes me I pull pack punch her in the eye and give her a nasty black eye I can see it already crying and runs ways

A couple minutes later Viktoria shows up I tell he what happen and she laughs

"Hey can I ask you a favor"

She shrugs and d says sure

"Can please watch Lily while I go to the store we don't have any food here"

"Ya I'll be happy to"

I walk down the street then suddenly I feel someone pulls me into an ally and pushes me into the ground and gets on top of me

"Hey rose long time no see" I looked up shocked to see Dan a strigoi that kept trying to rape me but then Nathan was possesive over me

"D….D...an?"

"Hey rose long time no see"

"What do you want" I say as I struggle under his grip

"What I never got" he smirk and trailed his hand down me and starts kissing my neck

M rated (include attempted rape):

He tails his cold hand down my body and get to the top of my shirt and rips it off my body and takes his clothes off his body while still holding me down

And rips off my jeans bra and underwear

He smirks a me "god rose I've wanted this forever to give you a good hard fuck" as he trails kisses down my body to my breasts and bites down hard I scream as pain shots through me he reach to my clit and tsks "not even a little turned on well have change that" and he reaches over and pulls his jeans down

He smirks then takes his tip and presses it against me center I start shaking and screaming no help anything I can think of I look over and see a silver stake under the dumpster were next to I grab it as he shove the head in me and stake him before he can go too far

End:

I shake as I get off him and get dressed oh my god I almost got raped can't I get a break I get dressed grab the stake go to the store still shaking even though I need food I just get the basics bread milk eggs water snacks lunch meat some frozen pizza for tomorrow pay an walk home by now I'm calmed

I get home and Viktoria starts bombing me with questions

I break down and tell her everything that just happened

"hey I know what will cheer you up we can get my mom to watch Lily and go out with my brother"

"Are you sure she won't mind"

"Not at all"

"Okay I'll go I haven't met your brother yet so let's go"

We get ready I get dressed my dress from the lust spell don't ask me how i still have it don't ask me it was in this house when I got here

I curl my hair and put on lite makeup and heels

Viktoria wears a navy blue dress that hugs her body and black heel and her hair is straight and some makeup as well

We get there to a bar and we spot her brothers back and a hot back a that he wears a pony tail at his nape of his neck and a duster and tall just like Dimitri stop rose don't think about him hes long gone

"Dimka" Viktoria screams shit

I freeze right in front of me is

DIMITRI

**I didnt change much with this chapter wasnt sure what to change hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

ASS HOLE SHIT FACE COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKER what is Dimitri doing here I can't deal with him right now jut act like you don't know him maybe he won't recognize you and think your someone who strangely looks like her say you're her twin ya that'll work not he's going to notice just smile politely and act normal and stop talking to yourself

Dimitri's eyes are wide with astonishment "Roza" he asks let see if the I don't know who you are will work

"Hey comrade?" I say no way hes not gonna know its me

"Rose what happened to you how are you hear i thought you died?" shit I'm going to have to tell him the truth but i cant at least not right especially not in front of his sister

"I wouldnt be here if i did right comrade well maybe i would" he looks shocked and thinking of my slepping death before

" My Roza I cant believe your alive" aww his Roza god I miss him and damn he looks hot as ever he comes and hugs you god he smells delicous mmmhm maybe we could...

STOP BAD ROSE HE'S NOT YOURS ANYMORE HE's RACHELS that was like a bucket of cold water thinking how he not mine make me want to cry

"Look Dimitri just because I am alive doesnt mean i am your that rose is long and francially it doesnt seem like you were to crushed that i was gone" that was so hard to say

Viktoria pipes in finally where was she when he was questioning my identity

"Okay guys calm down and let's get some drinks and get to know each other"

We both agree once we got some alcohol in our system we started small talk and Viktoria asks I question I dreaded

"Who was that Roza girl you were talking about when you first came home i never got a chance to ask you" she asks curiously great cant wait to hear him explain myself to me

"Roza was the love of my life she was actually my student and I fell hard for her I'm sure she felt the same way. I would I would always tell her no and it was wrong and it shouldn't happen and I hadn't realized I was in love with her until Victor Dashkov put a lust spell on us to make us give in to our feeling but we didn't actually give in I stopped it before it went too far.

Then later we went to a ski resort because of strigoi were closing in and her and a couple of her friends got kidnapped by strigoi. She ended up killing the two strigoi that kidnapped them and one of her best friends in the process. When we found her she was broken she looked so hollow this was the same time Tasha asked me to be her guardian I turned her down to be with Rose. She finally got back to her normal self but then she started acting distant and during the field experience she would freeze up and that wasn't like her.

When I questioned her she wouldn't open up when we had to go to the court for Victors trial on the plan she got really bad headaches on the way back it was worse she started screaming and saying make them go away and then passed out I felt so hopeless I wanted to do something but I couldn't. When we got back to school and she woke up and told us she has been seeing Masons ghost the boy who was killed. After that she stared acting hostile getting made for no reason then when this moroi Jesse started using magic against her best friend she tried to kill him I took her away and we finally gave in and admitted we were in love and came up with a plan to be together and then there was a strigoi attack.

"That's so sad I had no clue Dimka what happened to her" Viktoria said almost in tears

"She was taken and I haven't seen her since" he said in a depressed voice

I grab his hand under the table andfelt that oh so familiar spark "I'm sorry"

Still holding his hand he says "its okay I haven't given up on finding her I will find her" he says determinate

Still holding his hand I say "I have no doubt that you won't find her she must be lucky girl wait what about Rachel"

He rolls his eyes "I hate Rachel she a fuckin bimbo she threatened me just so I would date her but I refuse to touch her who knows what STDS she carrying" he says with anger and rips is hand out of mine

"Dimitri you are a guardian right" I ask

"Yes why" he ask not knowing my motives

"well I never got to finish my training I want to could you train me" I plead the truth is I want to spend more time with Dimitri I know I said I was going to keep my distance but somehow I just can't he's like my own personal crack

"Sure I guess we can start tomorrow be at my house at six" ugh I forgot how much of an early bird he is

"Do you live with your family or do you have your own place"

"I have my own place"

"Okay sounds good Viktoria could you watch Lily?"

"Ya no problem I love that girl"

"Who is Lily?"

"She's my daughter"

"You have a daughter"

"Yes I did she wasn't planned but I wouldn't change a thing"He looked upset probably thinking I slept with someone else

"Well it's getting late I should probably get going see you tomorrow Co-Dimitri" shit that was close I almost called him Comrade one mistake like that and he'll know I still care .

"Okay by Rose"

I get home and Olena is there

"Hey Olena thanks for watching her"

"You're welcome Rose how did you like Dimitri" she asked curiously

"He was really nice" I say

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Well yes but he's with Rachel and I'm not going to steal someone's man" lies I totally will steal him from her

"Look Rose Dimitri needs someone who's better than Rachel just think about dating him"

"Okay well Dimitri is going to start training me tomorrow since I didn't finish mine I should go to bed okay thanks again"

"No problem see you around"

She leaves and go to bed I feel like I just layed down when my buzzer starts to deaf me

I get up shower blow dry hair and stick in a ponytail and stick on black short short cause then help me run better a red sports bra and a blue baggy zip up sweat shirt and zip it half way and sneakers and I'm good to go.

Dimitri live only a couple house from mine and I get there and knock he answers in black shorts and a white wife beater damn I love his body.

We go out back and start stretching

We start talking

"Why didn't you finish your training?"

"Um I dontwant to talk about it"

"oh okay" do you want to run a little then well spar"

"Sounds good Dimitri" it feels so weird not calling him comrade

After we run a little we start sparing

After we tire out he has me pinned out breathing is heavy and I let something slip that I shouldn't have

"Is that all you got Comrade" my eyes widen at the same time as mine do and my hands cover my mouth

He smiles then he looks angry and stand up I do the same

"Rose why would you think i didnt care about you?"

"Because I couldn't deal with my old life I just got free like yesterday from the strigoi and I saw you and I thought you would be better off without me"

His hard eyes soften "Roza I will always love you no matter what"

He brings his hand up to touch my cheek and I lean into his touch

"Does this mean I can start calling you Comrade instead of Dimitri?"

He laughs it's like angels singing hallelujah hallelujah

"I was hoping you would forgot about that name"

"I know you find some pleasure in hearing that name I say as I whisper in his ear and run my finger down his body and he shivers in pleasure

I love the effect I have on him

He grabs my head and turn and kisses me a soft love filled kiss which soon heats up in lust and passion

**Chapter three is now complete**


	4. Chapter 4

As me and Dimitri kiss it starts heating up and filled with so much passion I'm surprised it didn't knock me over.

We continue kissing until he lick my bottom lip and begged for entrance which I gladly gives him he picks me up and brings me inside his kitchen and sets me down on his counter we I move my hands up two his silky gorgious soft hair that I have totally missed and I deepen the kiss.

He places his hands on my hips and moves up to my sweatshirt zipper and removes it painfully slow. I move my hands up to his shirt and move it up and over his body he moves his head and starts sucking on my neck for sure to leave a mark somehow I can't find myself to care I move my head and start sucking and biting his shoulder.

He moves his hand up under my sports bra and massages my skin there by this point I am so aroused it's not funny. I reach into his shorts and grab his prize jewels he hardens instantly and start stroking him he groans in pleasure he's just as aroused and me.

He moves his hand down under my shorts and starts rubbing my clit a moan unconciously slips out he just smirks at me bastard he moves his fingers to my entrance and plunges a finger in me oh shit forgot how good this feels.

I move his shorts down his legs as far as I can reach and he also kicks his shoes of as do I. He moves a yanks down my shorts which you can barely call shrots as the just cover my ass. That just leaves us in our underwear we both remove each others under he positions himself and enters the tip and then we here

"DIMITRI ARE YOU HERE?"

You've got to be kidding I cant believe this fucking Rachel interupting our reunion we quickly grab our cloths and get dressed we grab water bottles lik we were cooling off from our training if this is what training consists of bring it on.

Dimitri rolls his eyes in his eyes and shouts "in here Rachel"

I laugh and take a sip of my water when Rachel walks in I spit my water on her when I see what shes wearing she has a white dress on and the dress has spots all over it she looks like a mixture of a dalimation and a cow haha. Not to mention she has one wicked black eye haha that's funny.

She wipe the water off her face and glares at me "what the hell is she doing her D" D what kind of nickname is D

"were training since she didn't finish her training" he states

"Oh ya dropped out to become a blood whore an what they got tired of being a loose low life dhampir" she smirk that hurt a little what right does she have to judge me she knows nothing about me.

"what the Fuck is your problem you don't know shit about me or what happened in my life and your accusing me of being a damn blood whore hell no" I say as I start moving towards her and look down at her.

"well that's the only explanation since you somehow have a kid and you can only have a kid with a moroi" he smirk Dimitri looks shocked

"is that true Rose?" he questioned

"yes but-"

"I think you should go Rose" he says quickly cutting me off

"Dimitri I-" I try to reason

"Go Rose" he damands

"Wow Dimitri I thought maybe you were the Dimitri I knew who woould listen without judging me guess not asshole have fun with your whore I don't want you near my daughter Lily"

His eye widen as he realizes what he just done

"Rose I didn't-"

"Good bye Dimitri" I say quickly a storm out of the house and walk back to my house I walk in and Viktoria is sitting on the couch watching tv I guess Demetria is still asleep.

She turns around and says hi

"hey Viktoria whats up?"

"Nothing really he you want to come over tonight for dinner at my house Dimitri with be there I know you like him"

Shit how do I turn her down

"I don't know Vikki"

"Please Rosieeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"I'll go if you don't ever call me Rosie again"

"deal" she grins

"is it fansy of casual"

"Casual"

Okay what time come over in a couple hours okay with that she leaves

I shower blow dry my hair wear black tight jeans and a tight red low v neck and black converse l wake up Lily and dress her in a purple shirt and jeans with black converse what can I say we love our converse.

When we get there I ring the doorbell and Rachel answers "oh its you what are you doing here" she demands

"I was invited skank" with that I push her aside

"Rose you made it" Viktoria shouts

"ya I let go of Lily and let her go and play

When dinner time gme we were making small talk till Rachel had to ask that

"So Rose whos lily's father" shit what a bitch I'm gonna cut her

"That's none of your business skank" I sneer

"Rose" Olena scolds me

"Sorry Olena. Oh Rachel love you outfit you black eye really suits it well" she glars oh scary I'm shaking in my converse

"You never told us how you got it Rachel" Karolina asks

"I feel" me and Vikki both snort

"what's so funny" Sonya asks

"that's a total lie you wanna know how she got it heres how I punched her"

"Why?" Olena asks

"She pissed me off I punched her I don't have the best track record with self control isn't that right comrade" I taunt him

"why do I get the feeling you know each other" Vikki asks

"Wel-" "No we don't we just met"

The bastard interupted me

Dinner stayed quiet until the end

Karolina. Viktoria. Dimitri. Me. Sonya. Rachel. Olena. We all sitting in a circle while the kids are playing upstairs

We are getting ready to play 20 question. ( which is gonna be like I never)

**Okay i barely changed this one i kind of like how this chaper was **


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay this is how it's gonna work when someone asks a question and if you done it grab a pretzel and if you don't remember how many time you have just grab a hand full and eat um okay" Vikki explained

We all agreed "I never had sex" Vikki starts Olena Rachel Karolin and Sonya ate a handful while Dimitri ate one along with me (Okay I like to think Dimitri saved himself for Rose even though It's probably not true and I changed the game to I never it'd be more interesting) even though i wasforced sex with Nathan to me it never counted

Rachel went next "I never killed a strigoi I grabbed hand full along with Dimitri Olena grabbed six and Sonya and Karolina both grabbed three

"I thought you didn't finish your training" Vikki asked

"I haven't but that doesn't mean I haven't killed before"

Karolina turn "I never was raped"I ate a good hand full pretzel along with Olena ate a couple I remember Dimitri told me his father would do that to her everyone looked at me Dimitri looked shocked

"Who" asked Sonya

"I was held hostage for four years by a strigoi and he had his way with me ihad no choice for the saftey of Lily and all my friends and loved ones."

"I'm sorry didn't mean to bring that up" Karolina said

"It's okay I'm over it"

Sonya's next

"I've never had a wet dream" Dimitri ate a hand full. Figures

Dimitri next

"I never ran away" I ate a hand full who knows how many times I ran away from something. Bastard he's aiming me on purpose

My turn finally

"I never loved someone younger than me"

"Dimka you never told me you were in love" Olena said

"Were? I still love her mama"

"Who was she"

"A very special person and the love of my life"

Everyone awws except Rachel

Olena's turn

"I never lied to someone I love"

I was the only one that ate it everyone looked at me "I had this secret relationship with this older guy and I couldn't tell anyone not even my best friend or he could get in trouble"

Vikki's turn again

"I never got kicked out of class everyone ate one while I shoved a huge handful in my mouth everyone looked at me

"What teachers were just jealous of me"

Everyone laughed except Rachel of course

Next its Rachel "I never got knocked up" everyone ate at least one except Vikki Rachel and Dimitri. Ugh bitch

Karolina was next

"I never hated my mother" I ate another handful along with Rachel

Everyone was curious "my mom abandoned me when I was 3 at an academy and saw her if lucky once every three years" everyone nodded looking sad

Sonya's up

"I never was kidnapped" ugh damn it I grabbed two and ate them

Before they could ask I answered "strigoi" they looked shocked at how my life's been

"Dimitris turn

"I don't have a bond" I ate one "I may have a bond Dimitri but I haven't used it in over 4 years what good is a bond if it just shows you what you don't have.

"What might that be" he asked

"Freedom"

Mine "I never had sex with my student" I said smirking

He ate one everyone gasped

"Dimka how could you" his mother screams

"And how would you know rose" I froze crap I haven't thought that far ahead

"Well…I…Um…"

"I'm waiting"

"Ah shit fine I was his bloody student he told me he love me and had sex with him little did I know he didn't give a shit about me"

Everyone was beyond shocked

"WHAT!" everyone screamed

"What do you mean I didn't care of course I cared" he looked sad that I believed that.

"Look Dimitri if you loved me where were you when Nathan was torturing me for 4 years huh."

"What about Lily you didn't give me a chance to explain when exactly did i have time to sleep with a moroi from losing my virginity to you to th ambush at the academy I tried to tell you and you kicked me out" asshole I mumble loud enough

"Itried but Rachel somehow knew and threatened to go to the court with our relationship do u know what that would do to us in there world"

"Ya D I said I'd make her pay"

I suddenly I felt angry i never been this angry before i attacked Rachel screaming and cursing i was suddenly pulled off her by Dimitri.

Tears start dripping down my face everyone I too shocked to process what's happening. My vision starts going blurry and the last thing I hear before I black out is

"I'm sooooo sorry Rose I love you forgive me"

**The main point of this chapter was to get a little insight in to what Rose has been through and reveal her and Dimitri's past.**


	6. Chapter 6

There are things we don't want to happen but we have to accept things we don't want to know but we have to learn and people we can't live without and for me that's Dimitri I will not let him get away from me.

Sitting in my own blackness makes your thoughts wonder whether you want them to or not.

I start to hear voices I bet that's a good sign I immediately hear Dimitris voice

"Roza come back to me I'm begging you I need you more than I need air I finally got you back I'm not gonna let you go again."

After what Rachel did to me I realized life's too short to hold those kind of grudges well toward Dimitri Rachel can burn in hell and choke on her own blood the hag deserves it.

I think I'm ready to forgive Dimitri but first I need to figure out how to open these damn eye lids

Open… No

Open… Nothing

Come on eyes you can do

Open already

Damn it

My eyes open hallelujah the first thing I see is Brown eyes of chocolate that I want to eat yum

"Dimitri?"

"Roza oh my god im soo glad your okay you don't know how worried I was" I notic his eyes are all red and puffy and has tear stains on his face

"Dimitri its okay I shouldn't of told them about us"

He inches closer hes definitly in my bubble but I could care less he can have my bubble if I get to be this close to my sexy russian god

"no I'm glad you did I love you Rose,but I cant break up with Rachel I'm sorry please you'll understand someday" I'm furious how could he i though he loved me

"No but Dimitri you have no idea what I went through it was hell I didn't know if o was gonna get out of there or if I was gonna be the next victim shown on the news for some murder,and to think i was gonna forgive you and see to possibly move on from all this"

"Roza please just try to Understand"standing up

He looks at me with the most sad voice I have ever seen with tears down his face and walks out

I barely saw Dimitri over the couple days one of Yevas friend is a spirit user and healed me and we decided to go out and celebrate me getting better. After what Rachel did Dimitri is still dating he what an ass Adrian visited my dreams telling me whats been going on apparently Lissa and Christian had a kid and named her Rose May Dragomir Ozera shes three it makes me sad thinking how I was never there with her and apparently there are right now visiting Tasha at one of her houses for the summer.

We are a a bar I'm just wearing the lust spell dress like last time but I don't think he got a good gander as he did here when I walked down the stair I kid you not his jaw hit the floor and started drooling its good I know I still have an effect on him.

We go to a kareoke bar and I decide I might sing I song for him I use to sing all the time before the accident but I never say the point in singing again

We get our drinks and sit at a back circular both me next to Dimitri and Vikki

We get the conversation flowing about random stuff like school and jobs then its time to do kareoke but its random crowd selection and you never would guess who it landed on Rachel cant wait for this

Turn up the music

Let's get out on the floor

I like to move it

Come and give me some more

Watch me gettin' physical

And out of control

There's people watchin' me

I never miss a beat

Steal the night

Kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right

Keep it tight

Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up

Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

My body's aching

System overload

Temperatures rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show

It's got me hypnotized

Everybody step aside

Steal the night

Kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right

Keep it tight

Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up

Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track

That got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby

Let me see you wreck that thang

And drop it down low, low

Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dancefloor

Everybody in the club

I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dancefloor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop, this beat is killing me

Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

She decided on trying to sing Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada

It was awful it sounded like a dieing pig I couldn't help myself I had to

I yelled "NOBODY TOLD ME THIS WAS A PIG ROAST" everyone laughed she glared and said

"like you could do any better"

"oh I can "

The dj decide that it's a challenge between me and Rachel

We both have to do a fast song then we do a slow song and see who wins doesnt matter which order

I go up and sing Dont you dare by Aexz Johnson

Dark cloud moving in

Just one fall of rain

Would wash away

Wash away the pain

Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin

Rid me of the cold you're drowning

I could say that I don't care

But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere

I've been waiting such a long, long time

Don't you dare change your mind

Seems so close to me but still beyond my reach calling me and playing hide and seek

Look behind that door I'm the one you been searching for and I'm not a little girl anymore

I could say that I don't care

But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere

I've been waiting such a long, long time

Don't you dare change your mind

Don't wander round looking

For someone to replace me

Don't wander round wasting

The rest of your life

Don't wander round waiting

For someone else to save you

And don't you make the same mistake twice

I could say that I don't care

But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere

I've been waiting such a long, long time

Don't you dare change your mind

I could say that I don't care

But the truth I'd follow you

I've been waiting such a long, long time

Don't you dare change your mind

Don't you dare change your mind

Don't you dare change your mind

Everyone cheers

Next is Rachel again great my ears I gonna go deaf if she decides to take up a career in singing

Shes singing bubbly by Colbie Caillat which I don't get she doesn't love him I do

Can you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

[Chorus:]

And it starts in my toes

And I crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying dry and warm

[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]

You give me feelings that I adore

[Chorus]

But what am I gonna say

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'cause you make me smile baby

Just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while

Every claps I already know what song I'm doing

I decided on Love like this by natasha bedingfield

And show Dimitri that we should be together

Before I start I say "this is a song for a special person in my life and want them to know the truth"

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Well we go back so far swingin' in your backyard

All the things that we used to do

We were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked you

Must have been your attitude

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind

As the years they all roll by, baby, now I know why

I keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me

I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say

Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me

I'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart

You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say

I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me

I'd never find a love like this

All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved me

I feel like I owe you my life

And as strange as it may seem, I'll go if you take me

I'm willing to sacrifice

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mind

As the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know why

I keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me

I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say

Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me

I'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart

You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say

I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me

I'd never find a love like this

May never find a l-l-love like this

That still make me think about my middle school kiss

I sit here in this chair and I wish for you not to leave me now

My friends they always told me, not to make you my wifey

Man they was puttin' you down

And now they see we rollin', me and you, we strollin'

They don't wanna come around

Let me hear you say

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me

I'd never find a love like this, let me hear you say

Now I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown me

I'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart

You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say

I'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around me

I'd never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apart

You keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you say

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like this

"okay looks like we have a winner the winner will sing a duet with were this light lands on" the dj says

And strangely it lands on Dimitri

We are gonna sing picture by kid rock and sheryl crow

[Dimitri]

Livin' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away, sat down and cried today

I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

[Rose]

I called you last night in the hotel

Everyone knows but they wont tell

But their half hearted smiles tell me

Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time

Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine

I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

[Dimitri]

It was the same ole same "how have you been"

[Both]

Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

[Dimitri]

You reminded me of brighter days

[Rose]

I hoped you were comin' home to stay

I was headed to church

[Dimitri]

I was off to drink you away

[Both]

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say, I love you come back home

I turned around and he kissed me

**And they live happily ever after ha don't you wish.**

**I changed some of the songs **


End file.
